War of the Weddings
by WingedVampireGirl
Summary: We all crack under certain types of pressure and for three newly to be wed couples, timing is of the essence and it alone, causes major conflict between the pairs; add a pinch of jealously and you've started a fire, which, if not extinguished, could cause the breakdown of the strongest of bonds. Prologue inside, Son? Shad? Sil? R&R. Warning: Swearing and possible lemons.
1. Prologue

_**War of the Weddings**_

_**1. Prologue**_

Was it fate that had caused this particular dilemma? Destiny? Fortune? Pure coincidence? Well, if people had known what Sonic had inflamed, some would say that this was his entire fault; but as far as the rest of the world knew, Sonic was not to blame at all. Of course, Sonic didn't intentionally set out to pave the warpath of sorts, it was a complete accident and he didn't realise what he'd done until it was too late, the chaos had begun.

However, Silver's involvement in the situation was pure coincidence, not fate or fortune or destiny; we'll never find out exactly why the metallic hedgehog decided to propose at such a time, maybe said hedgehog possessed an incredible amount of bad luck, but whatever the reason was, his timing couldn't have been any worse.

As for Shadow, he was blind as to why all this was happening. Thinking he had finally begun to comprehend the most complex emotion of love, it was a major knock back to see his bride in such hysterics without being able to understand why she was in such a high emotional state, what was even worse was the fact that he didn't know what to do, unlike Sonic or Silver, he hadn't seen this side of his partner before and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Three weddings may or may not take place and three brides, all incredibly good friends, go to loggerheads under the pressure, while three grooms, also mates, attempt to resist being dragged into middle of the battlefield as they try to keep their relations neutral between each other, even when the ones they love most have become apparent enemies.

Will true love be strong enough to overcome such things like psychotic behaviour, hysteria, tears, cunningness, disasters, competition, jealousy, revenge? Or will the relationships crack under the pressure. Friendships will be severed, relationships will possibly shatter and bonds will be strengthened and, or, broken.

This is the war of the weddings.

And we shall start from the beginning.

* * *

**Can anyone guess where I got the inspiration from, the first person to guess right in the reviews gets a virtual cookie of their choice! :3 Also, try and get all three of pairings right too! Cookies for everyone! **

**So what do you think? Should I risk writing this story? Seriously, let me know because I have no idea if I should or not... I need opinions folks! Opinions drive me! :D**

**Thank you if you read and, or, reviewed! :P**

**WVG. **

_**Disclaimer: I am NOT associated with Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related to the franchise, it belongs to its rightful owner.**_


	2. Contemplation

**It took a while but I've finally given the first Chapter a shot. I'm also in the middle of my GCSE's at the minute so that's why many of my other story's haven't had an update. I'm really sorry, this was a sort of stress relief for me because it was really fun to write.**

**This is the loved up period. Soon, it'll all descend into chaos and bitchiness and well, yeah... :D Hope you like it. I'm also open to suggestions over what thee ladies should-could fight over, I have a little list made as well, but I need moe-ar. If you want to suggest something just send me a PM or simply leave it in the reviews but whatever you chose, I hope you like this. **

* * *

_**War of the Weddings**_

_**2. **_**_Contemplation_**

Between his gloved thumb and index-finger rested the ring. Twisting it gently in his finger tips, he as watched the real diamond glistened beautifully under the light in thoughtful silence, it was so accurately chiseled and breathtakingly beautiful but he was still. somehow, convinced that she wouldn't like it. The only thing on his mind were the pessimistic thoughts on whether his girlfriend would ever accept his proposal or not, of course, she really, _really_ loved him but why did he still doubt all the evidence of that? Love and nerves, they came in bunches sometimes. The cerulean hedgehog shook away a nervous shiver as he heard the door close in the hallway, butterflies suddenly filling his, for once, empty stomach. - On cue, it rumbled fiercely.

Things like this, commitments and promises, the blue-blur had never broken one. Not one in his entire life. He never failed in saving someone, never forgot important dates like birthdays, so why was he finding this so hard? he _was_ ready, wasn't he? He was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, right? That was one thing he was _certain_ about. With a sigh, he said "Pull yourself together Sonic. Cool, calm and cocky. That's what I am. Cool, calm and cocky." With determination he shot a hard look at the door and eventually smiled. "What's the worst that can happen, eh?" and he slid the ring back into the velvet slot in the little black box before shoving the box in his back quills, getting ready for when he had to whip it out later and get down on one knee. It wasn't long now, he could hear her steps growing louder and louder and she got closer and closer.

Just then, Amy shoved the half-closed door open with a kick of her foot before she waddled into the room with bags upon bags of clothes and, less likely, groceries in her hands. "I'm back!" she exclaimed happily while dumping the stuff on her floor before glancing briefly at the blue hedgehog and dusting her hands off. "You weren't talking to yourself, were you?" she asked while transporting some food out of a bag and onto the counter. "I heard someone's voice when I walked through the door."

Sonic shook his head frantically. "Uh... no... but I was talking though, um, to, aaah... Shadow."

She smiled and walked up to him before wrapping her arms around his neck, he welcomed her into his arms and pulled her closer, giving her a cozy cuddle. "Over the phone?"

"Yeah, over the phone." Amy nodded and gave him a little peck on the lips, it was like her lips always tasted so sweet, like strawberries? red apples? He didn't know but he didn't care, all he knew was that he loved it.

Breaking away from him to go back to sorting her shopping, she asked "What did Mr Sunshine want this time?" A smile tugging at the corner of her lips. It was still hard to believe that Shadow had become such good friends with them all, he had changed noticeably, not so much with looks but more with personality. He had gone soft, well, that was a bit of a slight over-exaggeration, because he still wasn't _that_ soft, yet he had become a lot friendlier, Amy figured it had something to do with that special someone.

"Just complaining over the same old stuff, typical Shadow... I suppose he did want a bit of advice too." Sonic laughed to himself, he wasn't exactly lying as of such, he had actually been speaking to Mr Grumpy while Amy had been out.

"Advice on...?" she pressed as she put a jar of mustard in the fridge, her head popping out again afterwards just before she immediately reached for the cranberry sauce as well.

"Guy stuff." Sonic simply said as he poked his nose into one of the bags, inspecting the food while hoping to snag himself something; Pulling a face at seeing only fruit and vegetables, he snatched up an orange and began tossing it in the air.

This time Amy pulled a face. "Ew." she complained as she turned to face him.

"No." Sonic corrected her with a light laugh. "Not that kind of guy stuff, what do you take us for?" he paused and allowed himself to catch the orange. "It was about Rouge, okay?"

Amy had walked up to him by now, "So guy stuff involving girls? Like girly chit-chat but between guys." A quizzical look overrode the blue-blur's face before he gave a swift nod, figuring Amy was pretty much accurate. "C'mon..." Amy began, her voice becoming whiny. "You can tell me, I can keep a secret."

"Nuh-uh." Sonic dismissed playfully as he wrapped his arms around her once again, pulling her close, Amy sighing in contentment as she then rested her head on his shoulder. "You girls have your pinky-swears. We guys have our bro-pacts. That's the way it is Ames."

"Okay fine, I'll leave it be for now."

"Good. It wasn't that important anyway. Just advice." Sonic stated as a relaxing silence filled the air, the two only focusing on the touch of the other now. It was like this, Sonic could stand forever, just Amy and him. It was the only time he didn't have an itching to run - however, he did used to, whenever he was afraid of love and all it's commitments, back when he used to speed away in the wind at the sight of her, but back then he'd been afraid and inexperienced. He didn't really know how simple it would be, granted at times complicated, but right now their relationship was definitely simple. "Amy, I love you." Sonic whispered out of nowhere as the two stood there alone, Sonic's hands cradling her lower back. "You know I do, right?"

At the words, Amy only snuggled closer and laughed into his neck. "I've spent every second of my life thinking about you, obsessing over you, running after and throwing myself at you, so this was bound to happen sooner or later. There really was never any other alternative." she giggled at her words. "Of course I know you love me you big blur idiot..."

"Yeah..." Chuckling, he smiled to himself. Sonic really did love her. Immensely. He'd pop the question soon, whether he was ready or not, because he couldn't see himself with anyone else now. Besides, how was he to know what ready felt like if he'd never done this before? Sonic had never felt ready for anything, his life was too fast for that, he just went out and saved the world, whether he was ready or not, prepared or not, equipped or not, he just took a shot at it every time. And these shots were the best things he'd ever taken, because where would the world be without him today...

* * *

"You whore." the ebony and crimson hedgehog joked as he snaked his arms around the lower curve of her back, in return he got a giggle; this only made him want to pull her even closer and snuggle her even more. Without being able to resist himself, the dark hedgehog slid his hands down to her bum and gave it a playful pinch.

With a mischievousness smirk filling her face, the snow-white bat warned, "You better watch what you say mister or do you want hand-cuffed to the bed all night?"

Shadow only lent into her with a perilous expression and placed his lips upon her neck, he began kissing and sucking on her pulse and Rouge let out a moan letting him know that she was enjoying this. "I don't care how you punish me..." he forced out between kisses before kissing his way down to her collar bone.

"Ow!" Rouge jerked and let out a high pitched yelp as Shadow bit down on her collar bone, leaving two deep canine marks. Shoving him of her forcefully with the hedgehog stumbling back and landing on the couch with a thud, she glared down at her boyfriend through angry eyes while gritting her teeth at the nipping pain. "That fucking hurt!"

"You said that you thought I was going soft, just like everyone else we know. I was just trying to prove a point." he said with a shrug before swiping up a half-drunk bottle of wine from the coffee table that was directly in front of him. "I _let_ you be the dominant one _once_ and then you jump to that repulsive conclusion."

"Oh, quit complaining." laughed Rouge as she threw herself down beside the black-blur, he took a few long gulps of the crimson liquid before offering her the bottle, shaking her head and turning her nose up at it, she said "I prefer drinking out of an actual glass that's actually made for wine; because I'm actually civilized like that."

"You're snobby." he teased in his low monotone voice as he placed the large bottle back down on the table before turning to wrap an arm around her shoulders, he only received a light thump on his white-furred chest.

"Now you're just asking for trouble." she commented as she spotted the lop-sided grin on his face, Shadow always got away with his senseless insults, she knew this was his way of getting the sex he wanted. Sometimes, this attitude of his flattered her because nobody else had ever seen this side of him, only she had laid eyes and touched sound with it - his sexual side. Other times, it just plain pissed her off, especially when alcohol played a part and enhanced it. But never in a billion years had Rouge thought that Shadow could ever act like this, so intimate, so open, so creative. He'd grown and changed so much over half a decade... heck, he'd even learnt to interact with Sonic on friendly terms! But he still had part of that original Shadow aura radiating from him towards other people he knew, with slight changes, only people closer than usual with him got a sense on how much he'd _actually_ changed.

"Filthy, slutty, snobby whore." Shadow turned and breathed the words in her face with his breath being warm and smelling stale, his eyes then closely observed every change in her facial expression. Rouge narrowed her Mediterranean blue eyes as the twitching in one eye ceased with a pout forming on her lips, off course, she was aware that he was only teasing her, but still, it never failed to get at her in some way or form.

"That's it!" Rouge snapped as she jumped to her feet to leave him staring up at her with a satisfied look on his face, he knew what was coming next. "You, my friend, are officially an asshole!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" he questioned with a raised eye ridge, stretching a red rimmed, angled eye into one of the shape of Sonic's. He licked his lips as he waited for her to pounce on him.

"You're so fucking horny..." Rouge said as she delayed her actions that she knew he wanted so badly, Shadow retorted by rolling his burning red eyes. "Do you honestly think I'm going to please you after your stupid and senseless little insults, and right now, I'm not in the mood for any of that. You can be such a prick at times too, so you can just pick-!"

"Just fucking kiss me already!" Shadow growled as he reached out and pulled her down onto his lap, she let out a girly scream as she fell forward but having enough time, she quickly straddled him. "Perfect." Shadow said slyly as he pulled her body into his, pressing them together. The truth was, Rouge wanted this too, despite everything she had said to him. Both smiled darkly as their lips intertwined in a long and passionate kiss, barely even breaking for air until the shadowy hedgehog began to purposely bite on her tongue like the provoking runt he was sometimes.

* * *

About five decades in the future, the scalding hot sun was high in the spotless blue sky. It shone over the holiday island much to the delight of the tourists holidaying there.

And the island was a physical paradise. It was plonked in the middle of the most aqua and sparkling sea ever seen to the eyes of man and mobians. Tall, coconut-bearing, vibrant green, palm trees rimmed the soft, white sanded beaches and the breeze was warm with the sea contrasting the heat. What was there not to love?

On one of the many stunning beaches, a lavender cat finally arrived back with another martini resting snugly in one purple glove-less hand and a can of light lager of some sort grasped in the other. Blaze wore a pristine clean and bright white bikini that flaunted her slim yet strong frame, her hair was the usual and she plopped herself down on the silky sand beside her equally as white and shining boyfriend, Silver, the white hedgehog of which was lying sprawled out on a stripey, orange and white beach towel that had been spread across the sand, sporting a pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes and apart from the shades and a pair of sandals, he was completely naked... Much like every other mobian male on Mobius. It was considered the norm.

Once beside him, she set the beer aside and with her free hand, she started playing with his giant main of white chest fluff. The hedgehog giggled out of his inanimate state at her delicate and tickling touch, she swirled it and twisted it and ruffled it just before saying, "Silver, I hope you've got sun-cream on."

"I dooo." came Silver's chilled reply, opening one eye so he could look at her from behind his glasses.

"Good. Because remember what happened last time?" Blaze reminded him as she lay down beside him and snuggled up underneath his arm, the hedgehog re-positioned himself allowing her to get comfy before placing an arm around her shoulders, pulling her frame into his, she rested her hand holding hthe martini on his stomach.

"I dooo." he repeated while recalling the time he'd been burnt raw, his voice falling in pitch at the end as he fell silent again. Silver and Blazes ears twitched at the soothing sounds of lapping sea water and soft chit-chat from surrounding people, all in the same sort of state as Silver. The island wasn't buzzing with people, any type of accommodation located here was quite expensive... in fact very expensive, so many family's preferred to stay away unless they wanted to give their budget hell.

"Silver," Blaze began. "Can I ask you something?" The silvery hedgehog rolled his head over and nodded at her, seeing a quizzical look on her lavender face. "What's the occasion?"

Rising an eyebrow and releasing her from his grip, the hedgehog sat up quickly and furrowed his brows. "What do you mean 'What's the occasion'?" he quickly retorted in an innocent fashion, thinking the cat had actually found out somehow. Was she onto him? Maybe he'd left evidence behind somewhere being the idiot he was, what if she'd read through the texts on his phone. Shit. At the thought, Silver's glove-less palms began to sweat, though they'd already been clammy due to the intense heat anyway so no real difference was made. But still, shit.

She rose to sit up straight too just before setting her glass down and brushing some sand out of the purple fur on both her elbows. "I mean... You don't usually do this... You've never did this..." she began, falling into deep thought. " and you've been acting really strange lately... suspicious maybe? I don't know..."

"I bring you on one holiday and then-" he paused and looked her dead in the eye, realizing getting defensive would only make her think something was definitely up if he continued. "Blaze, can't I treat you to something nice once and a while?" he probed, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

She pondered in thought for another few moments, her eyes glazed over. "Well, yeah..."

"It just a way of saying I love you. Please, I don't want to fight here and now, I love you too much to fight." Silver continued, warm yellow eyes wide and glistening.

The cat cocked her head, not buying any of that. Silver had never been good at lying for as long as she'd known him and she could see the heat building on his muzzle, it had surpassed the redness formed by the sun. He was hiding something. For sure, but what? Could it be that... no. no. It couldn't. But she had to find out if...

Folding her arms across her chest seeming confidently-defensive on the exterior, yet on the inside she was actually trying not to cower at what she was about to do next, she asked the question that had been plaguing her mind for two weeks now, ever since Silver had freaked out at her glancing at his phone. With a lump forming in her throat, she asked, "S-Silver, have you been cheating on me?" her voice wavering at the end.

At the words, Silver choked before forcing out a laugh of disbelief. "You're joking right?" he exclaimed before realizing she was serious. "You actually believe that?" he gaped, wondering what he'd done to make her think this. She nodded slowly. Silver only shook his head and closed his eyes. "You're my world, I don't even know how I managed to get you and... without you I'm worthless. I'd never do that..." at the words, he looked distraught and in his chest his heart was pounding.

There was a silence as Blaze's fiery and perceptive eyes studied the hedgehog. No twitching. Face was a normal colour. No stuttering. No wild hand gestures... It all seemed true. Blaze gave him a shaky and small smile before launching herself at him and wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Just- Just forget I ever thought or said any of that." she whispered.

"But... How am I meant-"

"Please. Just don't bring it up again. Ever." she pleaded, before squeezing him even tighter. "I'm just really paranoid and really, really protective over you and... I love you! okay Silver?"

"O-Okay." he wheezed out, muzzle going from sun-burnt red to purple because of her death grip. This would certainly make later on a bit awkward, if he decided to go through with it after this.

* * *

Later that night on the island; the island that was the perfect definition of paradise, the sun was low in the sky. The warm fiery orb was a semi-circle on the saturated orange and pink horizon, half engulfed by the glittering blue sea. There was barely a late evening breeze, but the air was a perfect heat, not too cool yet not too warm, just right.

Everything was perfect.

The Silver hedgehog dandered up the beach that was now virtually empty, a healthy amber glow illuminating the side of his body that was facing the sun. He had Blaze's hand in his and they both kicked sand gently as they walked side by side, close enough to the lapping water of the shore.

As Silver fell quiet, Blaze drew in as much air into her lungs that she could, savoring such a tranquil atmosphere. In the sudden silence, apart from the small sound of calm and swishing water, she heard Silver gulp rather hard to himself and she glanced at face him. "Silver, what's on your mind?"

"Blaze." he interrupted as politely as he could. She blinked in bewilderment while he turned his whole body to directly face her, then, he reached into his back quills and slowly pulled a little black box out into view.

Gasping, she immediately realized what he was about to do.

Soon, Silver had one knee deep in the sand, his glowing yellow orbs smiling despite the seriousness displayed on his muzzle. Flicking the box open cautiously, he revealed a breath-taking engagement ring - it was of platinum metal with a few glistening diamonds at it's center, the diamonds having been made more beautiful in the auburn light of the evening. "Blaze, will you marry me?" he asked almost shyly, much like the first time the two had met. Much like the time he had finally asked her out too - it had certainly taken him a long time to build up the courage much to the frustration Blaze felt at the time, they'd been friends for such a long time before that happened, and the sexual tension was unbearable.

At first he got no response, but he was able to watch as Blaze's eyes widened considerably before she took a shaky step back... because she stumbled? was she shocked? he wasn't sure. Was she going to run? Then, he received his answer; an answer full of tears. the cat leaped at him with her white muzzle trickling with salty tear drops and tackled him to the sand, the hedgehog just about barely saving the ring from flying out of the box as he stumbled backwards. "S-Silver, I-I thought y-you'd never ask!" she sobbed.

He laughed lightly, his stomach still flipping. "So that means it's a... ?"

"Yes!" he cried as she buried her face into his chest, hiding her tears of happiness.

* * *

In present time, Rouge threw her bag down in the space beside Amy, a grumpy facial expression saying 'I'm pissed and tired' all over. "What's wrong now?" the rose-pink hedgehog asked as her friend flopped down beside her, half expectant of the answer and half generally concerned for her friend.

"Oh, you fucking know." Rouge replied in a flat tone, Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Shadow?"

"Shadow."

Sighing, the pink hedgehog passed the coffee she'd got for her. "I figured I'd get both of our's while I was getting mine, it'll save you the long wait in that queue."

A grateful smile almost broke on the bat's pink-glossed lips, but unfortunately she had such a deep frown that it didn't show. "Thanks." she said before taking a much needed sip of the coffee, the cut on her tongue stinging at the sudden heat. Ignoring it, she continued to sip away in hopes the coffee would work it's magic that involved caffeine. God, she was tired.

"So, what's he done wrong this time?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow while noticing how drowsy the bat was, subconsciously picking up her own cup of coffee while she was at it.

"Nothing really, it's just... It was _all_ night! I love it, I swear but... God, I can't cope in the mornings. I keep telling myself to cut down on the sex but I just can't fucking resist him." she paused and lifted her chin, while raising a finger to point Amy's attention to the dark bruising travelling up her collar bone. Amy made a little 'o' shape with her mouth. "And then there's this, he bites me..."

"That's one heck of a love bite..." she commented as she studied it, her eyes falling upon the two deep blood-clotted holes in among all the bruising, "Are those... canine marks?" Rouge nodded. "He actually _bit_ you? What the hell! When you said 'bite' I though you meant love bites, but actually biting you? Seriously? Does he want my old Piko-Piko hammer to the head!?"

Rouge laughed at the thought of Amy chasing Shadow with that ridiculous hammer of hers, the pink hedgehog hadn't used it in years now, it was an odd memory to recall. "He just got carried away, that's all. He _is_ good. Amazing. I don't think much of these things when we're actually doing it, but in the morning, I hurt _everywhere_ and then I ask myself why all this extra biting and stuff? Can't we just have normal sex? They're in places you wouldn't even believe-"

"Oh my gosh, stop." Amy said, cringing. Noticing the couple at the table to the right of theirs staring at them with strange faces from the corner of her eye, Amy quickly turned to them and said, "Yes we're talking about sex. It's not that repulsive, I'm sure you two have done it." And the pair frantically looked away as if their life depended on it. Then, Amy turned back to Rouge. "I know I said stop, but go on..."

"Amy... What if they were just friends? You would have just made it totally awkward between them." Rouge questioned while containing a laugh, her face displaying nothing but tiredness and seriousness despite her amusement.

"Then I shall ask them." Rouge's face twisted in utter irritation as Amy exclaimed, "I am a people person." And so the rose pink hedgehog tilted a head and then turned towards the pair's table again with Rouge subtly mouthing 'leave them be Amy!' but no, the pink hedgehog is far too much of a socialite, and achieve's no shame in talking to anyone about anything, even if they're complete strangers. "You guys _are_ dating, right?" she asked with a friendly smile lighting her face.

The two at the separate table's eyes widened. The beige female hedgehog blushed immensely, and the brownish male hedgehog replying with a flat 'No', he didn't look impressed at all.

"Okay. Just clarifying. Sorry about that! But you two would make a cute couple in my opinion! You're very suited!" Amy replied cheerfully before turning back to Rouge. "So go on..." she chirped.

Sighing at her friends behavior, the ivory bat continued. "Anyway, I've got to tell him to try and be more gentle with me, that's all."

"Yeah, 'cause you're just like a fancy china plate that's very easily broken. Very delicate and all that." Amy said in a ditsy manner.

Rouge knew then and there that something was different about her friend. "... Okay, What the hell is wrong with you today? You're being all, I don't know, like weird, you're all cheerful and jokey, mind you failing at the jokes, but you're usually just as grumpy as me in the mornings, sometimes worse than me... Spill miss Rose?"

The rose-hedgehog tried to contain her smile, her lips twitching as she misdirected her eye contact. "I... Hm. I have suspicions."

"Spit it out, bitch..." The bat said sternly but not seriously.

Amy's bright green eyes twinkled brilliantly, showing nothing than possibly pure excitement. "Rouge, I think... _I think Sonic is preparing to propose to me!_" she squee-d.

Rouge smiled for the first time that morning. "Wow! That's good news."

"_Quick_, I need you to help me chose name's for our four children!" Amy said excitedly as she wiped out a notepad and a pen. "I need suggestions and opinions!"

Placing her heavy head on one elbow. The bat laughed at Amy's typical attitude before rolling her aqua eyes. "Of course you need my help..."

* * *

**Shadow is waaaaaayyy OOC, but I'll blame the alcohol. Intoxicated Shadow is a bad Shadow. He'll be back in character next chapter when he's sober.**

**I promised cookies in the prologue, so everyone who reviewed last time gets a chocolate-chip cookie because I love all of your kind and supportive thoughts and opinions, thank you for letting me know I should continue writing this. Horseandanimallover1 gets a Smartie cookie because she was the first to get my inspiration right, indeed, it was Bride Wars! And 'ILOVE SONAMY' gets a Smartie cookie too, for getting all three couples correct. :D ****Mmmmm. Smarkie cookies, they are a close second to Subway cookie's. Oh god damnit, I'm hungry now. Anywho~ I hoped you enjoyed this beginning chapter, feel free to leave a review. **

**_Disclaimer: I am NOT associated with Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related to the franchise, it belongs to its rightful owner. Also, I do not own Smartie cookies or Subway cookies, but they are damn good little snacks!_**


End file.
